


start of something good

by xBrokenSecretsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenSecretsx/pseuds/xBrokenSecretsx
Summary: “Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone, you find out it’s all been wrong...”motzu fluff no one asked for.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	start of something good

**Author's Note:**

> Tzuyu shares her thoughts on love and Momo gives her, her undivided attention. 
> 
> Note: I randomly found this Finished in my notes, It’s from 2018 and I literally absolutely no recollection of it... thought I’d share it anyway. Apologies in advance.

“You know, I really don’t get the whole love thing” Tzuyu speaks up randomly, gaining the attention of the other girl in the room.   
  
“Hmm?” Momo lazily hums, sleepily opening her eyes to gaze up at the younger girl. The two are situated on Momo’s bed, Tzuyu’s face buried in her latest novel, while the older girl lazily rests her head on her lap.   
  
Its quiet, but it’s comfortable.   
  
they find themselves like this at least once a week, somewhat of a new routine for the duo over the past few months. A comforting little escape from the chaos of their daily lives.   
  
The younger girl shrugs slightly as she ponders the thought a moment longer. Momo is patient knows she’ll answer in her own time. Which she did.   
  
“For years I never once understood people’s infatuation with the concept of love.” She began eyes never leaving her book as she spoke.  
  
“I mean sure, I can agree that the concept of sharing your life with another being sounds nice in theory..” she pauses a moment, glancing over her book to observe the older girl in her lap, her eyes are shut and it’d be easy for anyone to assume that she’d fallen asleep.   
  
Tzuyu knows better though. Momo would never fall asleep on her, especially if she’s talking to her. So she continued her thoughts. “But giving you’re everything to a person.. nothing about that sounds appealing” Tzuyu scoffs to herself, turning to the next page of her book.   
  
Momo remains silent, humming every few moments or so to let the younger girl knows she was listening.   
  
“I’ve read so many books, seen so many things, and love makes people do the dumbest things” despite being unable to see the younger girls face, Momo knows she’s rolling her eyes as she says it, and smiles a little to herself.   
  
Tzuyu was cute.   
  
“I use to think it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard” Tzuyu continues lowering her book for a moment, to get a better look at the sleepy girl, fighting to stay awake.   
  
Maybe she should stop her ramblings and let her drift off peacefully.   
  
“that having feelings for another person could affect your ability to think rationally about everything and anything.” The silence returns, the younger deciding it was a good place to stop for the older girls sake.   
  
It’s peaceful, the only sounds coming from the turning of book pages and Momo’s breathing. They stay that way for a while, Tzuyu’s almost positive the older girl had finally drifted off to sleep.   
  
That is until she lowers her book one more time, to sneak another glance on said girl, and finds Momo’s eyes staring back at her.   
  
“I think falling in love is a good thing” Momo speaks up, in-between a yawn, startling the younger who swore she had been in a deep slumber by now. The Japanese girl chuckles having felt tzuyu jump in surprise, curling further into the younger girl’s lap.  
  
Tzuyu sighs softly “Yeah I know, you see the world differently than I do” her free hand moving up to gently caress the older girls peach colored hair. She had recently dyed her hair again, after some encouragement from the younger, and Tzuyu couldn’t help but note how pretty the shade matched her. Momo let out a content sigh, feeling the gentle fingers running through her hair, eyes closing once more.  
  
“Use to?” She spoke up after a while, earning a raised brow from the younger.  
  
“Hm?”   
  
“You said you use to believe” Momo remarks, eyes still closed as she let the younger girl continue to stroke her head. “Did something change?”   
  
“Yeah well.. throughout the past year I met someone” The Taiwanese girl states simply, turning her attention back to her book.   
  
Momo hummed again, signaling for the younger girl to carry on.   
  
“At first it was nothing, just someone I could be around, without feeling the urge to strangle them” the younger girl says so calmly, as she flips through her book, Momo can’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
“But after spending more time with them, The more I constantly kept feeling the desire to be around them” Momo continues to hum in acknowledgement.   
  
“constantly making up excuses to see her..”  
  
Another page turned.   
  
“And at first I didn’t think it was anything, until I saw her around someone else, showing her so much love and affection..” Tzuyu says taking a deep breath, and Momo can’t help but notice how forced her tone sounds. She also notes how the younger girls hand, stops its ministrations through her hair.   
  
Momo opens her eyes slightly, feeling the younger girl stiffen slightly. Wanting to get her to relax, the Japanese tries running a hand gently along the girls leg comfortingly. Wanting to let her know she was okay, and that she was here and listening.   
  
It worked, and the younger flashed her a gentle smile in return, as she carried on.   
  
“All I could think about, is how much I wanted that person to be me.” Momo’s ministrations continued. “At first I thought I was going insane, I mean of course I was, here I was letting another person completely evade my thoughts and everything else.” Momo hums, her attention focused on keeping the younger calm and at ease.   
  
“I wanted to push the feelings away, but that only made me feel worse.. cause pushing them away meant i’d have to push her away, and I couldn’t do that” the younger girl sighs. Her hand once more working its way through momo’s hair, the sleepy girl closing her eyes once more in content.   
  
More silence, but again neither girl minded. Momo knew the younger girl needed a moment, and she’s let her take all the time she needed.   
  
“So I started thinking that maybeI didn’t like the idea of love cause it all seemed scary” the younger girls voice was quieter now as she spoke up. “the thought of giving another person so much of you, letting them see everything, even when you’re at your most vulnerable...” this time it was Tzuyu’s turn to close her eyes.   
  
“It’s all so scary.”   
  
Mom hummed once again, prompting the girl to continue.  
  
“And It’s dawned on me that, yeah it maybe scary... but then she smiles at me and I feel myself melt” a small smile creeps onto the younger girls face as she speaks. “Her laugh is infectious and I can’t help but laugh along, She makes me feel butterflies in my stomach every-time she’s around and suddenly everything’s exciting.” Tzuyu had lowered her book at this point, and the older girl could see the way she’s talking about this mysterious person with stars in her eyes.  
  
“I feel happy and suddenly I can’t envision a life where I’m not with her.” The younger girl says as though she’s been pondering the thought for a while.  
  
Momo smiles softly listening to her friend, she was absolutely thrilled to hear that the younger had finally found someone that made her feel such unconditional love and joy. She was happy for her, there was no denying it, but for some reason she felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. “I’m so happy for you tzu” she speaks softly opening her eyes, as she glances at the younger, face no longer buried in her book.  
  
“when do I get to meet her?”   
  
The youngest chuckles softly “well you already know her” momo’s eyes widen in surprise “and quite well at that.”  
  
“I do?” She asks sitting up slightly, mind racing trying to think of all the people the two frequent their time with.   
  
“Mhm” The youngest hums in response.   
  
“Is it.. Sana?” Momo asked nervously biting down on her lip. There’s a jealous lilt in voice, and a part of her is confused as to why it’s there.   
  
Tzuyu lowers her book a bit more, peering over the pages at the older girl. “No it’s not Sana unnie, but you’re close” the younger says, a hint of amusement in her voice, as a smirk find its way to her lips. Momo doesn’t see it, part of the girls face obstructed by the book, and it only grows seeing the pout beginning to form on the older girl’s lips. “The person is very close to her though.”   
  
Momo felt her heart sink a little more “It’s Mina isn’t it..” she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. “You know I could-“  
  
“Sorry, wrong again,” The younger cuts her off, now closing her book and putting it aside.  
  
Momo furrows her brows, looks up at the younger in confusion. “You said the persons closest to sana, but Mina’s her best friend and you just said no..”   
  
“As far as I know sana has another best friend” Tzuyu says calmly looking at the girl in her lap, amusement evident on her face.   
  
“Who Exactly is that? And why haven’t I met here before?” The older girl asks frowning “Sana tells me everything.”   
  
Tzuyu laughs, partly in amusement partly in disbelief, of course Momo wouldn’t put the pieces together on her own.   
  
“Here I’ll give you a few hints.” Tzuyu says gently pulling momo closer, before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “She loves stuffed animals. Most people think she resembles a raccoon, others say a peach. She’s allergic to dogs but she still loves to be around them..” Momo listens diligently, sitting up a little more as the knot in her stomach starts to loosen as Tzuyu continues.   
  
“She’s a super amazing dancer, the best I’ve ever seen, every performance is captivating I can’t seem to take my eyes off her” the younger girl continues, her arms wrapping themselves around momo’s waist.   
  
“She very affectionate, loves to give hugs, and loves to be held. Her favorite thing is cuddling.”   
  
“She’s always supporting everyone around her, but sometimes she’s too hard on herself. Constantly overthinking the smallest things and I wish she’d stop that.” Tzuyu says softly, one of her hands gently rubbing the small of the older girl’s back, a whine escaping her lips.  
  
“Even as I’m sitting here trying to get her to realize who im talking about, I can tell she’s worrying about it” Momo’s eyes widen as the younger leans her face closer to her.   
  
“E-eh?” tzuyu giggles, watching as everything finally seems to click for the older girls. There’s a silence that follows, the younger giving her a moment to process things.   
  
“You’re terribly oblivious, you know that?” the younger asks quietly, as she gently runs a hand through the older girls hair, the older melting into her touch a little.   
  
Momo opens her mouth a couple of times, but closes it just as fast. There’s so much she wants to say, but can’t seem to find the words.   
  
“You don’t have to say anything mo, I’m not expecting anything in return” she says softly, looking down at the girl in her lap.   
  
Momo turns in her lap, so that she’s facing her now, the younger adjusting her grasp to keep her from tumbling over. Her gaze is so intense Tzuyu wonders if somethings wrong. The thought quickly fades, as she watches the the older girl leaning in a little, eyes flicker from her own, to her lips.   
  
“Mo?” the younger asks gently, causing the older girl to freeze. “I’m sorry, I don’t know wh.. I-I shouldn’t have-”   
  
Momo’s cut off once again by the younger, but this time it’s by a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. The lips are gone just as fast, as they were there, earning a whine from a very flushed Japanese girl.   
  
Tzuyu giggles, and the older Japanese can’t help but note just how much she loves the sound. “God Unnie, you’re terribly oblivious, you know that?”   
  
Momo fakes a pout “you managed to fall in love with this oblivious unnie, so what’s that say about you”   
  
“Touché.” the younger quips back, earning a giggle from the momo this time and smile to spread on her own features.  
  
“Why didn’t you say something before?” Momo asks resting her chin on the younger girls chest.   
  
Tzuyu shrugs slightly “I thought you’d eventually catch on, everyone else seemed to notice”   
  
“I’m sorry” Momo starts to apologize, but Tzuyu is quick to silence her. “None Of that, there’s nothing to apologize for.”   
  
The older girl huffs in response, and the taiwanese girl can’t help but laugh at her acting like a child.   
  
“You know now and that’s what’s important.” The younger says simply. “and just because you know doesn’t mean y-“  
  
It’s Momo’s turn to silence her with a kiss. The second kiss lasts longer than the first, Momo’s hands holding onto the younger girls collar, as one of Tzuyu’s hands makes its way into the peach colored locks. Somehow all the unspoken words reciprocated into the kiss.   
  
“I like you too.” Momo says shyly as she pulls away breathlessly.   
  
It’s Tzuyu’s turn to blush now, and she opens and closes her mouth a few times from the shock. Momo giggles, resting against her once again, as she cuddles into her. The younger girls arms naturally wrapping themselves around her as she holds her close.   
  
The silence finds its way back into the room, and just like before it’s comfortable, as if nothing had changed. Except it has. There’s been a shift, and both girls know there’s a lot they have to talk about.   
  
But that could wait for a later time, for right now they wanted to enjoy each other’s presence.   
  
Tzuyu smiles to herself, Maybe love wasn’t as bad as she thought.   
  
_Especially if it’s with someone like Momo_.   
  
  



End file.
